naruto effect
by antbowman78
Summary: this was ging to be a one-shot but it will be a full story of all 3 mass effect games


**Shepard's POV**

Joker get the normandy here now. _yes comandar . (normandy comes in to pick up the injured naruto and garrus )_

_Garrus take him said shep_ yes comander .

_No_ shepard let me go with you i rather die with you .

_Naruto you have to live for me if i dont make it i want to tell you you where the best thing that happened to me and i love you._

I love you too shep but i dont want to lose you

Naruto go thats an order .

Y..yes mam

(30 mins later )

_Shepard to narmandy _

_joker here ._

_joker patch everyone to my comms now ._

_yes comandar ._

_Shepard to everyone i have to say one thing before i die ._

_Liara : you are my best friend and going to be the best shadow broker that has ever lived ._

_Ashley : You have earned a field promotion comandar and kaiden would be proud of you _

_Edi : you are like a robotic sister to me and if joker does somthing wrong kick his ass for me ._

_Jeff aka joker : jeff you are my brother for life i will be waiting for you ._

_Garrus : If you die like you said meet me at the bar make sure to bring alot of krogan stuff _

_Naruto : Naru-kun you have been with me since we where in n7 traning my family loved you like there own after that i was lost without you and before i go the answer is yes i will marry you ._

_tali : make sure garrus keeps that stick out of his ass and so hes not an idiot _

_(everyones in tears naruto telaports to him ) Shepard you are living if i have any thing to say about it i lived to long . No i cant live without you . dont argue shep-chan im over 100,000 years old ( Naruto telaports shepard to the normandy )_

**_NARUTO'S POV_**

_Ok soi just jump in that blue light here we go (naruto jumps like the end of mass effect 3)_

_ahhhhhhhhh oh just a dream but why was shepard in it oh well im getting assigned to a new ship wounder what it is im under cpt. anderson haven't __seen him in a long time wonder how he's doing _

_(later at the docking bay infront of the ship )_

_Wow that is quite a ship._

**SHEPARD's POV**

_So im under anderson this is going to be good if this elevador wasn't so damn slow _

_(after the elevador ride she sees somone familiar ) _

_i..is that naruto-kun? _

_N...NARUTO-KUN !_

**NARUTO'S POV**

_NARUTO-KUN (he freezes turns his head and sees her )_

_Oh this is perfect she is probably mad that i haven't visited her in 7 years _

_H.. hay shep-chan how are you _

_(oh im a fucking idiot first thing i say in 7 years i blew it )_

**SHEPARD'S POV**

_(HE's A FUCKING IDIOT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 7 GOD DAMN LONG YEARS AND ALL HE HAD TO SAY IS HOW ARE YOU )_

_WELL NARUTO-BAKA I HAVE NOT HEARD FROM YOU IN 7 YEARS DONT YOU THINK IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO HERE FROM MY BEST FRIEND WELL DO YOU !_

_i...i..im sorry shep i had alot of training with the alliance im a comandar now so dont kill me please tell me where is kaa-chan _

_well naruto uzumaki she is on the __citadel right now so im going to drag you there right now _

_o..ok shep-chan _

_(later on)_

_Oh kaa-chan look who the devil draged in _

_who is this shep did you finally get a boyfriend i thought you liked _

_KAA-CHAN THIS IS NARUTO UZUMAKi_

_(her KAA gets pissed at this )_

_Shep can you leave us for a min _

_yes kaa ( shep leaves )_

_(in the room )_

_NARUTO WHERE WER YOU FOR THE LAST 7 YEARS HMMM _

_i was on an assignment for the alliance it should have been easy but it was far from easy my entire crew was killed i lived some how. my captin was a great man he reminded me of kakashi-sensei _

_now im assigned to the normandy with shep-chan this shoud be good _

_you love shepard dont you ?_

_What no i couldnt kaa-chan_

_Its ok if you do _

_R..REALLY _

_Yea plus she loves you too _

_WHAT but shes pissed at me i should wait a little _

_If you say so but you should go ok love you kaa-chan _

_(later at the normandy )_

_So shep-chan i have to say somthing right now ._

_what is it naru-kun_

_When we get back do you want to go out to eat ?_

_(she blushes )_

_yea thats great so we should see the capt now ._

**TO BE CONINUED **

**hey people of the internet this is antbowman78 or anthony so question one is what should shepards first name be let me know **

**from **

**Antbowman78**


End file.
